


Flying Cold

by bumblezz



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: wrote this last year in class for a writing assignment :3
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	Flying Cold

**Author's Note:**

> don't know if this counts but there's a quick mention of bile and stomach pains so if that's a possible trigger for emetophobes, read with care 👍

The cool surface of the wooden table is relieving to Alejandro as he lowers his head and touches his cheek to it. He's been hot — no, _burning —_ all throughout the day, prominent beads of sweat building against his forehead and rolling down his paling face. His red shirt was off, sitting loosely on his shoulders, threatening to fall to the floor, but it never does, thankfully. 

The plane jolts suddenly — he's on a plane? God, he can't care to remember — and his stomach rolls like a barrel. The Latin teen swallows harshly to fend off the bile rising in his throat and shudders as his sweaty shirt falls to the floor. He moves, just barely a foot, and his headache roars against his eyes, his muscles scream and cry in protests of rest.

 _"Nngh—"_ Alejandro halts in his new position and breathes a shuddery sigh. He gives a weak sniffle and moves oh-so-slowly to drag a knuckle under his watery eyes.

Out of all the times to run across a cold, it's the day he's flying all around the world to win on a reality TV show. 


End file.
